1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to outlets or adapters for plugging in electric or electronic devices, and more specifically to a multi-outlet adapter for powering down peripherals plugged thereinto when a primary device is powered down.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As energy costs rise and non-renewable energy sources dwindle, conservation is increasingly at the forefront of the public consciousness. In both commercial and residential settings, individuals seek ways to reduce energy costs and to reduce their footprint on the environment. Many cost-cutting or conservation practices are incremental and serve as components of a larger, eco-friendly lifestyle.
Many electronic devices serve as primary devices to which other electronic devices are attached as peripherals. For example, a computer system may have a printer, scanner, monitor, external drive, or other device attached thereto. Likewise, an entertainment system may include a receiver, CD and/or DVD player, a television, separately-powered speakers, or other components. A common feature of many such peripheral devices is that they serve no purpose when the primary device is not in use. Nevertheless, many people leave the peripheral devices turned on when the primary device is not in use. This is sometimes done inadvertently, and otherwise done to avoid the inconvenience of turning off all of the peripheral devices. Each peripheral device left on when the primary device is not in use consumes energy unnecessarily. This leads to an increased cost to the consumer and furthermore wastes energy.
An attempt has been made to address this problem in the form of a power strip that automatically powers-down peripheral devices when a primary device is powered-down. Such a device suffers from disadvantages, however. For example, a power strip type device is freestanding, usually on a floor, and therefore takes up space and clutters the area behind or around electronic equipment. Furthermore, a power strip has cord that connects to a plug so that the power strip can be plugged into a wall outlet. This cord is another source of clutter and can become entangled with multiple cords already behind or around electronic equipment.
What is needed, therefore, is a device adapted to replace a typical electrical outlet and adapted to provide for the automatic shut down of peripheral devices when a primary device is powered down. Further, it is desirable that such a device automatically provide power to peripherals once a primary device is turned on.